


Superfan Gets Revenge!

by Domnerd69



Category: Smosh, SourceFed RPF, Valleyfolk RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Blackmail, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Public Humiliation, Revenge, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domnerd69/pseuds/Domnerd69
Summary: An angry superfan gets revenge on Joe Bereta and the boys for firing Lee.
Relationships: Joe Bereta/Original Male Character, Joe Bereta/Philip Defranco
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. ValleyFolk Office Invasion Part 1

"You'll pay for this..." Mark said to himself as he stood outside of the Valleyfolk office. A few days earlier he had received the news about Lee being voted out of the group. When Mark heard the news he immediately rushed to his laptop and opened up Youtube to watch Lee's announcement video. He was a huge Lee fan and had been crushing on her for years and was furious at the guys for doing this to her. Mark knew he had no shot at Lee as an overweight and dorky superfan but he still worshipped her, plastering his bedroom walls with her posters. Mark then went to the Valleyfolk channel to see their announcement video and was pissed off at their version, staring in rage at the smug, satisfied faces of Joe, Elliott and Steve. He paused the video, rage consuming him as his eyes glared intensely at the trio on screen, he knew what he had to do.

Mark quietly opened the door to the Valleyfolk office and crept inside. He heard the voices of the guys in different rooms as he slowly made his way down the hall. The first person he saw was Elliott with his back turned looking through the refridgerator in the office kitchen. 'Too easy' thought Mark as he approached the tall youtuber from behind holding a rag of chloroform. "Hey-mhmphhg" Elliott tried to blurt out as he felt the rag forced over his mouth and nose. Before he could resist the fumes messed with his head and knocked him right out, his lanky body crashing down to the ground. Mark smiled at Elliott laid out cold across the kitchen floor, the voice of Steve bringing him back to reality as he suddenly turned and saw the next guy in the trio. Steve stared in confusion at the scene he had just walked into, not knowing how to react. "Who the hell are you?" he blurted out, too startled to move as he saw Mark rush towards him with another rag. Steve went down easy from the chloroform and joined Elliott on the floor of the kitchen, both knocked out cold. 

"Two down, one to go" Mark said smugly to himself, returning to the hallway and following the sound of Joe's voice. He stopped suddenly when he noticed a figure in a tiny side room filled with multiple computer screens. Mark peered inside and recognized Kevin, the Valleyfolk's younger editor, staring intensely at a screen as he worked on a video. Mark smiled, another victim, and pulled out his third rag as he grabbed the smaller college aged boy from behind. It didn't take much for him to have Kevin unconscious and slumped over in his computer chair. With that out of the way Mark turned and went back to his main target.

Joe was in the prop room digging through boxes of costumes tryng to find the right outfit for the video he was shooting. Mark slipped in the room behind him, the superfan's eyes locked on the bent over frame of Joe, noticing the way Joe's tight, form fitting jeans clung to his muscular calves and thighs, showing off everything leading up to his beefy ass which was bulging out of the material. Mark knew that Joe was the most athletic of the group and would be the hardest to take down. "Where the hell did you guys put the pirate hat?" Joe yelled as he dug through the box, muttering to himself about how messy Steve and Elliott were.

"Gee, don't you wish Lee was here to help organize?" Mark blurted out as he lunged at the Youtuber. Joe turned at the sound of the stranger's voice but it was too late as the last choloformed rag was pressed into his face. Joe wasn't going down without a fight and used all of his strength to shove Mark away from him. "Get off me!" he groaned out, dazed from the chloroform, his vision and mind blurred as he tried to stumble towards the door. "Oh, I don't think so" laughed Mark as he charged at the Youtuber, both of their bodies crashing down onto the boxes of props. Joe might've been more athletic but his head was too fucked up from the chloroform to be at full strength. Mark easily flung the dazed Youtuber around, using his overweight body to pin Joe down. "Nice try big boy" Mark smirked as he looked down at Joe groaning and squirming beneath him, his tight t-shirt and jeans clinging to his muscular frame. Mark couldn't resist reaching down and running his hand down Joe's chest and abs, stopping to grope his crotch before moving to the back and squeezing his meaty covered ass.

"You know...with Lee gone this channel needs some new eye candy..." Mark smirked from above, still molesting the Youtuber's ass, "You'll have to do." Joe shook his head and groaned, humiliated that some pudgy dork was touching him like this. "Oh?" said Mark, noticing Joe's resistance, he lifted his hand and brought it down hard on the Youtuber's ass. "Arghhh!" Joe grunted out at his grown ass being spanked like he spanked his kids. Mark laughed as he continued to spank the beefy ass, loving how it jiggled a little with each hit before he reached down and grabbed Joe's spiked up hair. 

"Listen, I have your three friends knocked out right now and if you want them to be safe you'll do what I say..." Mark said calmly as he gripped Joe's hair. Joe stared up with angry, dazed eyes, his head still too messed up to form proper sentences but he was able to understand the threat. The Youtuber sighed and nodded his head, cringing at the laughter from the deranged superfan. "Good boy..." Mark sneered, letting go of Joe and standing up to get a better look at his now compliant victim. "Since you're the channel's new eye candy, it's time to update your wardrobe" Mark smirked as he pulled out a knife and bent back down.

"Noooo" Joe's blurry eyes went wide when he saw the blade, taking a deep gulp and trying to slowly crawl away with the little strength he had left. "Ah ah ah" Mark shook his head as he spanked the Youtuber's ass again before grabbing his belt and yanking him back to his previous position, "Now you've been teasing us for awhile your these slutty tight jeans because you secretly like the attention but I think it's time to give the audience a little more." The superfan smirked as brought the knife down to just below Joe's ass and quickly cut around the Youtuber's thighs turning the tight jean pants into tight booty shorts. Mark then yanked the leg portion down Joe's helpless body until the Youtuber was lying there in just tiny jean shorts that covered almost nothing. His muscular thighs were fully exposed, flexing on the ground with his crotch bulging out the front and his ass bulging out the back. "That's more like it" Mark quipped before grabbing Joe's shirt and ripping it off of his chest, "You won't be needing that either." The superfan looked down at his work, admiring how good Joe looked lying on the ground shirtless wearing the tiniest shorts on Earth.

"Hmmm that's good but I think we can do a little more" Mark said as he looked around the room at all of the props on the ground from the fight. His eyes immediately went to the bag of BDSM fetish gear the group had bought as a joke for a prior video. Mark grabbed the bag and pulled out a ballgag, collar and leash before walking back over to the dazed and exposed body of Joe. "Now I know you like to tell your stories and be the leader and brag about athletic achievements but as the new Eye Candy no one wants to hear that shit" Mark sneered as he bent down and fastened the large ballgag around Joe's head, loving the way it spread Joe's lips wide and bulged his cheeks out, "That's better, your only job now is to look hot and show off like the good slut you are." Mark went to check out Joe again and couldn't help but notice the now visible bulge in the youtuber's shorts. "Haha and what it this?" laughed Mark as he reached down and gripped Joe's crotch, feeling how erect his victim's cock was, "Looks like I'm not the only one getting off to this haha!" Joe moaned through the ballgag in shame as the superfan felt up his bulge, embarrassed that he was somehow getting hard from being treated like this. "I fucking knew it, you like to act like the leader in Sourcefed and now the Valleyfolk but you really just want someone to control you and bitch you out" Mark smirked, loving the sight of Joe staring up at him through angry glazed eyes, squirming and trying to speak through the ballgag, "What's that? I can't understand you...Oh well..." Mark quickly fastened the collar around Joe's neck and clipped on the leash before standing back up.

"There we go, now you're dressed for your role, let's go grab the other guys" smiled Mark as he tugged the leash. Joe groaned through the ballgag and slowly lifted himself up to his feet before suddenly being shoved back down. "Who said you could walk bitch?" Mark yelled, making the youtuber crawl next to him as they walked down the hall. Mark couldn't help but look down and admire how hot Joe looked gagged and leashed, crawling on all fours wearing just tiny booty shorts. Joe's muscular back and thighs exposed and flexing while his beefy ass bulged through his shorts. They went to the editing room and moved over to Kevin's still unconscious body. Mark made Joe tie Kevin's legs while he took care of the editor's hands. When Kevin was properly bound they dragged his body to the main couch where the group shot Your Show and threw him on top. They did the same thing with the 2 remaining members, tossing a bound Elliott onto the couch with Kevin before throwing Steve on top of them. 

"Thanks for helping with your friends bitch, glad you understand who's in charge now." Mark sneered at Joe, knowing how angry and humiliated the Youtuber must feel being dressed like this and being forced to betray his friends. The cherry on top was that Joe's cock was still clearly rock hard and bulging out of his shorts, meaning deep down he was getting off on this. "Now I think it's time we discuss the real future of this channel with Lee gone, and it's only fair to involve the viewers you betrayed don't you think?" Mark smugly questioned, "I think our best option is to do a livestream on Youtube and explain it there." The superfan pulled out his phone and a written note and looked down at Joe, "Ok we need to shoot a quick promo video for Twitter and Instagram to get the viewers in so I'm gonna take out that ballgag and you're going to read this note while I record it ok big boy"? 

Knowing he had no choice, Joe nodded his head in agreement, groaning through the gag as Mark gripped his spiked hair again and pointed the phone camera at his face. Mark hit record, capturing Joe's distraught face with drool dripping out of his stretched lips before ripping the ballgag out so the Youtuber could speak. "Ughhhh" Joe gagged from the freedom before feeling the grip tighten on his hair, sighing as he looked up at the written note. Faking dazed enthusiasm he spoke, "Hey guys...I know we let you down but we'll make it up for you with the livestream we're shooting now...I promise." When Joe finished speaking Mark quickly shoved the ballgag back in his mouth and made sure to pan out with the camera and get a full bodyshot of Joe just wearing tiny shorts with Steve, Elliott and Kevin bound and struggling on the couch in the background. Mark smiled as he posted the "promo vid" on all of the guy's social media accounts for all fans and friends to see.

After the video was posted Mark made Joe crawl out to the parking lot with him to grab some supplies from his car. Joe cringing in embarrassment hearing laughter from the people around who worked in the same building. These people were already pissed at the Valleyfolk from how noisy they were and from accidently cutting the wires to their internet connetions a few months back and they couldn't help but laugh seeing the Valleyfolk "leader" being treated like this. Mark grabbed two large bags from his trunk and then walked back inside with Joe, leading the leashed Youtuber back to the main couch room. By now, Elliott, Steve and Kevin were awake but dazed, squirming in a pile on the couch.

"Ok, let's get this livestream goin!" exclaimed Mark with excitement, ignoring the protests and groans from the bound youtubers on the couch. He walked over to the camera setup and made sure it properly framed the couch so all the viewers could see. "Perfect!" Mark hit the "On" button and walked in front of the camera with Joe still leashed on his knees beside him, his cock still rock hard and bulging out of his little shorts. Everyone watched the viewer count on the nearby computer screen, for once the Valleyfolk were hoping the video wouldn't be popular. Unfortunately for them the promo vids on Twitter and Instagram went viral and the viewers were piling in at record highs.

"Welcome everyone!" announced Mark, "I know you're angry at these guys for what they did to Lee but they wanted to host this livestream to show how deeply, deeply sorry they were." Joe kneeled there in shame right in front of the camera, watching the viewer count increase and reading all of the comments making fun of him for the ballgag and collar, saying how hot his body looked in the shorts and point out his rock hard cock. Every comment made his dick harder and harder, straining against the material of his tight jean shorts. "Now when these guys were dumping Lee like trash they mentioned how excited they were for the future of the channel and now it's time to shed some light on what that 'future' really is..." Mark exclaimed, reaching down to grip Joe's spiked hair making the youtuber gasp through the gag. "When these guys created this channel and 'Your Show" they said it was about what you, the audience wanted. But after what they did to Lee I think we all know what we really want these guys to do..." 

Mark moved out of the way a bit to give a full view of the guys on the couch before smirking and looking at the camera, "These four boys are at your mercy and will be fulfilling ALL requests on this weekly 'Your Show". Joe, Steve, Elliott and Kevin all exchanged horrified looks as Mark spoke. The livestream chatroom already began to fill up with perverted requests from the viewers, mainly about Joe but also involving Kevin, Elliott and Steve. All four of them squirmed in humiliation reading the comments, embarrassed that they were all getting hard.

"I think it's best to start with the ring leader of the group, the 'Voice of Reason', Mr. Joe Bereta..." Mark announced, gripping Joe's hair again and looking down at him, "So Joe...still think you guys made a good idea dropping Lee?" Mark reached down and pulled out the ballgag giving the youtuber a chance to speak.

"Urghhh.." Joe wretched, stretching his sore mouth muscles before turning back and looking at his bound friends on the couch. He then sighed and looked back at the camera, "I'm sorry for the pain we've caused but I still think that we made the right choice. Lee was hard to work wi-mmmmphh" Joe tried to say as Mark shoved the huge ballgag back in his mouth, loving how ridiculous Joe looked with it stretching his lips wide.

"Well, ya heard it right from the man's mouth - they're not sorry for fucking over Lee" Mark said to the camera, looking over at the comment section seeing it fill up with angry viewers saying "Fuck Joe", "Down with the Valleyfolk!". Mark smiled watching Joe react to the comments, seeing his former fans say the nastiest shit about him while he kneeled there leashed and gagged. "I think it's time we made an example of Joe don't ya think?" Mark laughed as he walked out of the camera view grabbing the two large bags he had picked up from his car and pulling out their contents. Inside were two fucking machines and attachable large black dildos. Joe's eyes went wide when he saw the sex toys and immediately started shaking his head and muttering into the ballgag. Kevin, Elliott and Steve watched in horror as Mark approached Joe with a smirk across his face, gripping the leash tightly and pulling making Joe fall forward. "Come on Joe, let's give the fans what they want!" Mark laughed as he reached down and yanked Joe's shorts & briefs down quickly exposing his toned ass. 

"What a hot ass!" the livestream comment section went wild when Joe was fully stripped, "His ass is even nicer than Lee's!", "I wanna fuck that man butt!". Mark giggled reading the comments and then forced Joe to face his ass towards the camera and arch his back. Joe was red with humiliation at being exposed like this in front of his friends and fans, he knew some people would be mad at the Lee decision but he had no idea it would go so far. Mark looked down at the disgraced Youtuber, licking his lips as he placed his hands on both of the meaty cheeks, squeezing and molesting the hot ass. The crazed superfan was practicly drooling at the sight of Joe's exposed, helpless butt, making sure to spread the muscular glutes and give the camera a good view of the Youtuber's hole.

"Alright Joe be a good boy and give the fans a wink with your little asshole." Mark ordered from above while roughly spanking the Youtuber's ass. Joe yelped from the hit and let out a defeated grown, obeying the order & puckering his hole to *wink* at the camera. Mark threw his head back laughing, "Now THAT's comedy! Maybe Lee wasn't the only funny one here." The crazed superfan continued to spank Joe's ass for fun, loving the way the meaty cheeks jiggled with each hit. The viewers were loving the show, cheering Mark on and making lewd comments about Joe's ass. Most of the viewers had viewed Joe as a role model and now they were cheering on his demise as he was humiliated for all to see. 

Joe fought back tears, somewhat thankful for the giant ballgag to muffle his yelps from the spanking. He looked up and caught eye contact with Kevin bound & gagged on the couch. Kevin had a horrified look on his face watching a father figure like Joe being totally dominated but for some reason he was rock hard from the scene. Joe groaned seeing Kevin's hard-on bulging through his pants, his last mental strength giving out as tears began to flow from his eyes. 

"Oh I think we broke the tough guy already!" laughed Mark noticing Joe's tears and whimpers, giving one more hard spank to the Youtuber's poor ass before turning away and grabbing the fucking machines. "Time for the main event everyone!" Mark announced with excitement, pulling on Joe's leash to turn him to face one of the machines on all fours. The fat black dildo was staring Joe right in the face as he squirmed and whimpered through the ballgag. Mark moved the second fucking machine to the other side of Joe, once again taking in the view of the muscular, reddened ass. He pulled out some lube and poured it over the second black dildo, knowing Joe's tight hole would need help taking the monster. With a smile the superfan pushed the second machine up close so that the head of the dildo was right against Joe's puckered hole.

"MMMPHPHPR!!" Joe was yelling into the ballgag at this point, feeling the huge dildo rubbing his sphincter. He squirmed and grunted as the dildo was pushed forward, spreading his asslips and gliding inside. "OOHHOGGODDD!!" Joe's eyes went wide, screaming into the gag feeling the giant dildo sink deeper and deeper until the entire thing was inside him. His once tight hole was stretched to the limit.

Mark smiled down at the degraded Youtuber, his ass looked even hotter with a giant black dildo filling his hole up. Mark's eyes ran over the full length of Joe's body - his trembling beefy thighs, his shameful rock hard cock, his sweat coated toned back squirming trying to get use to the dildo. Mark walked to the front for the best part, the priceless defeated look on Joe's face, his usual masculine features debased with tears, snot and drool coating his face and beard while he whimpered into the giant ballgag stretching his lips. Wanting to add insult to injury, Mark pulled out his laptop and put it next to Joe's face, on-screen was the Lee Announcement video with Joe, Steve & Elliott. Mark stopped the video on a close-up of Joe's smug, self-satisfied face while he was describing the future of the channel. Mark panned the livestream camera to capture the screenshot and then back to Joe's current face, loving the difference. He leaned down and yanked the ballgag from the Youtuber's lips, gripping Joe's wet, bearded chin and lifting up his head, "So Joe, still no regrets?"

Joe looked at Mark and then the screenshot of his smug face and then the camera before totally breaking down. "...yes!" he sobbed, his eyes & nose running as he cried, "I'm sorry ok?! We fucked up! We shouldn't have kicked out Lee I'm sorry ple-MMMPHHH" Joe's cries were silenced as Mark shoved the 1st fucking machine forward, impaling Joe's throat with the other black dildo. The dildo was even wider than the ballgag, stretching Joe's lips to their absolute limits. 

"Little late for that big guy!" cackled Mark taking in the sight of the hot Youtuber stuffed on both sides with huge black dildos. "Now the fun really begins!" he announced as he hit a button on his keyboard. The fucking machines began to kick-in, slowly sliding in & out or Joe's mouth and ass. Joe immediately began squirming and groaning, his throat and ass stretched wide as the dildos sloshed inside him. Mark wiped his hands in satisfaction as he surveyed the room - Elliott, Kevin & Steve bound on the couch, all 3 hard as a rock watching their friend & group leader being spitroasted in front of them. "Well I think I'm gonna look around the office while Joe learns his lesson here" Mark said, the sound of Joe's gags and grunts filling the room. 

"Oh! One last thing - I know we love to involve viewers here at the Valleyfolk office so I linked the power button on the fucking machine to the livestream chatroom." Mark announced to the camera, "So you viewers can control how hard Joe gets fucked, just type "1" for lowest power and "10" for max power!" The livestream chatroom immediately began to fill up with "10"s triggering both machines to fuck at max power.

"MMMMPHHHH!!!" Joe cried out into the dildo slamming down his throat feeling the level 10 intensity kick-in. His mind went blank from the powerfucking - choking on the front dildo while his muscled ass was ruined by the back dildo. The worst part of all was that Joe himself was still hard as he was humiliated on camera.

"Well the people have spoken!" Mark winked as he turned to see what else he could find in the office, "Maybe you can plead your case with the viewers to have them turn it down a bit? Maybe tell one of your great stories hahaha!" 

"GURGGGGLFF" Joe choked again just trying to keep up with the facefucking dildo. He turned to the screen to try to look "sorry" for the viewers but all he saw in the chatroom was 10 after 10 followed by a lewd comment about wanting to fuck Joe. His senses overload from the gagging in his throat, the stretching in his hole, the hardness of his own cock and the total loss of control until his mind finally cracks, knowing that he was now completely helpless to Mark's perverted will. The machines fucking him again and again and again, how long would this go?


	2. ValleyFolk Office Invasion Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe, Elliott, Steve and Kevin undergo more sexual torture at the hands of the crazed superfan Mark.

Mark spent a few hours going through the Valleyfolk office seeing what he had to work with. The superfan went through their rooms, files, props, personal belongings, anything he got his hands on. As he was scoping the writing room he noticed a small box in the corner by the trashcan filled with "Lee stuff" including her pictures, favorite props, and scripts, all recklessly tossed in the box. Mark stood there fuming in anger, these assholes really were going to throw away any trace of Lee. The fan's anger subsided when he was brought back to the present by the sounds of Joe's moans and groans echoing through the entire office. The poor Youtuber had been getting railed from both ends by the two fucking machines for hours now. "Sweet, sweet justice hahaha" Mark laughed to himself, putting the box down on a desk and following the sounds of Joe's slutty grunts back to the livestream room. The moans grew louder and louder as he walked through the hallways until he arrived, the superfan almost came right there from the scene before his eyes.

There in front of him was the used & abused body of Joe Bereta, kneeling there bound on the ground in front of the cameras. Mark could tell that the fucking machines were still running at the level 10 "max" power as they slammed inside of the broken man. By now Joe's eyes were fully glazed over, his face & beard coated with saliva as the huge black dildo skullfucked him & forced slurping and gurgling sounds out of his wrecked throat. His hunky body was coated in sweat & slumped forward, barely able to hold himself up anymore, his muscular calves and thighs wobbling in their bonds while he kneeled there taking both dildos. The sextoy at the back had destroyed his straight daddy hole, his tight asslips spread wide and gaping as the fucking machine slammed in deep. Mark couldn't get enough of seeing Joe like this, his masculine pride destroyed, the superfan's eyes roaming all over the youtuber before noticing the rock hard, dripping cock. Underneath Joe was a puddle of cum from all of the loads he had blown during the hours of fucking.

"Hahahaha looks like you like you've been enjoying yourself there Joe!" Mark laughed before turning to the computer screen to see the chat comments. "And it looks like you aren't the only one!":

"How many loads do you think we can get out of the big slut? xD"

"Lets find out lmao! Been wanting to fuck that ass since watching Sourcefed"

"Look how well he takes dick, always knew he was a big cockfag."

Mark read the comments aloud, noticing the slight flicker & movement in Joe's face from the last remnant of his functioning brain processing what they were saying about him. "Look at all your new fans big boy!" Mark said with a chuckle while he gave Joe a firm slap on the ass. The only reply from the Youtuber was a series of wet sucking sounds & gurgles as Joe tried to keep up with the powerfucking dildo stretching his lips & throat to the limit. "Aww I think we broke him you guys, maybe it's time to give him a break." Mark announced to the livestream audience, ignoring the comments wanting more as he hit a button on his keyboard. The fucking machines grinded to a halt, a deep sigh of relief escaping Joe's spread lips as the hours of pain & pleasure finally ended. Mark undid the bonds around Joe's arms & legs and pulled back the front fucking machine giving the Youtuber's mouth a much needed break.

"Argghhhhhh..." Joe grunted out weakly, thankful for the freedom & stretching his sore jaw muscles. He turned his head to see Mark standing behind him slowly pulling out the back dildo. "Oohhhhhh....ughh" Joe moaned even louder feeling the huge sextoy leave his ass. No longer held up by the bonds & machines, the Youtuber's body gave out and fell forward, Joe's face landing against the floor drooling out of his wrecked lips, his back arched lifting his beefy ass higher in the air.

"HAhaha oh ya we broke him big time..." Mark sneered, kneeling behind Joe getting a good look at the Youtuber's ruined hole. Joe's once tight asslips were puffy & gaping open, unable to fully close as they puckered with each breath. The superfan made sure to give the camera a good view of the wrecked hole, laughing at the comments celebrating the degradation of Joe's hot body. "Well, we took down the leader, which lucky guy is next?" Mark asked the viewers looking over at Elliott, Steve & Kevin laying bound on the couch. The three immediately began to shake their heads & squirm, not wanting to endure the same fate they had just watched Joe experience. Mark scanned the comment section, noticing that Kevin was getting the most votes, smiling as he approached the couch. "Good choice!" Mark announced, grabbing Kevin's smaller bound body and throwing him down on the floor next to a groaning Joe.

"Nooo!" Kevin blurted out, struggling hard in his bonds, making eye contact with Joe as they laid close to eachother. The two exchanged a worried look, interrupted by Mark reaching down and ripping off Kevin's shirt revealing his smooth chest.

"Ahah don't play shy Kevin, looks like you enjoyed Joe getting fucked more than you want to admit." commented Mark, pointing at the obvious erection bulging out of Kevin's pants with wet spots. Kevin's face flushed red as him & Joe both exchanged an embarrassed look. "Come on let's show Joe how much you liked the lil show he put on..." Mark snickered as he grabbed Kevin's jeans and quickly pulled them down leaving the young editor in just his boxer briefs, "Alright let's get you in position..."

"Stop!" shouted Joe, coughing & clearing his throat as he lifted his head from the floor. "You had your fun with me...but leave the others alone!" Pulling himself up to a kneeling position, Joe stared Mark down.

"Oh.." Mark said calmly with a grin, "Well Joe it wouldn't be you if you didn't try to play the big tough hero.." Mark let go of Kevin and approached Joe, matching Joe's stare as he walked behind the kneeling Youtuber. The superfan reached out and ran his hand down Joe's sweat soaked back, feeling the Youtuber's body tense as his fingers went lower, massaging the meaty glutes before slipping into the crack. 

"Ooohhhh..." all of Joe's attempts at toughness cracked immediately when Mark's fingers found his swollen pucker. The hours of abuse from the fucking machines had left his hole extremely sensitive to the touch. Joe tried to bite his lips to muffle the sounds but he was too weak to fight as Mark circled his finger around the Youtuber's puffy, gaping asslips before sliding inside the wet hole. "Mmphhh....ooh ohh OHHHHHH" Joe whimpered from the invasion, his arms giving out again leaving him face down ass up, moaning while his own hard cock started dripping once more.

"Mwahhaha those dildos really turned this man hole into a slutty pussy huh big guy?" Mark commented while he played with Joe's pucker, loving the lustful coos and whimpers coming from the man below, "Trying to act tough when a finger in your cunt makes you act like a bitch in heat." The superfan could tell that Joe still had some fight in him, he would enjoy breaking the Youtuber fully so that he embraced the big slut he was deep down. "You know what, because Joe was so brave & strong to volunteer himself again, I'll let you guys go..." Mark announced to the room, looking down at Kevin & over at Elliott and Steve on the couch. "...but first I think the three of you should give him a big thank you!" The superfan withdrew his fingers from the moaning Youtuber, pulling out his knife as he walked over to the couch. With a quick motion he cut the ropes around Steve and Elliott's arms & legs allowing them to stand so that he could yank them off the couch and force them over to where Joe was kneeling on the floor. Mark did the same to Kevin and lined the three of them up standing over Joe's used body.

"What..what do you want us to do?.." Elliott murmured with a gulp, exchanging a concerned look with Kevin and Steve before looking down at Joe. He couldn't believe what had become of the Valleyfolk leader, kneeling there naked on the ground panting & sweating, totally disgraced. Elliott cringed feeling his already hard cock stir in his jeans from seeing Joe up close.

"Glad you asked! I want the three of you to blow a big load over this slut!" Mark laughed, smiling as he watched the Valleyfolk members react in horror. Not wasting time he walked over and yanked down their zippers, pulling out all 3 erect cocks, cackling at how compliant they had become, "Well let's get on with it, time for Joe to become a true cumdump! Unless you three want a turn on the machines..."

The three of them stood there in shock with their hard cocks jutting out of their briefs & pants, not wanting to humiliate their friend & leader like this. Joe raised his head and gave them a defeated nod, not wanting them to go through what he had experienced. With Joe's "approval" the three begin to hesitantly stroke their dicks, already painfully swollen & leaking after hours of being confined. It didn't take long for Elliott, Steve & Kevin to reach the edge, all three of them unable to fight the moans escaping their lips as they jacked off over their friend. Their groans getting louder and louder until they came simultaneously, blowing load after load. Steve showered Joe's shoulders while Elliott's load pooled around Joe's lower back and dripped down his ass crack stinging his swollen pucker. Kevin was standing in front of Joe and gave him a massive facial, covering the Youtuber's disheveled hair and face with cum.

"Bravo!" Mark said, clapping his hands together while taking in the wonderful scene in front of him, enjoying the defeated, exhausted expressions of the Valleyfolk members while they debased themselves on camera. "Well you three can go, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow for another day's work!" the superfan announced, watching as Elliott, Steve and Kevin hesitantly put their dicks away and slowly made their exit, still trying to wrap their heads around what had just happened. An evil smirk crossed Mark's face when he heard the front door close behind them, "Looks like it's just you and me big boy...and of course our beloved viewers!". The superfan kneeled down in front of Joe, reaching out his hand to cup the youtuber's chin and lift his hanging head, taking in the sight of Joe's glossy, used face glistening with Kevin's cum dripping down his hair, cheeks & beard. Mark giggled before standing back up and slowly walking behind Joe, enjoying the way the cum dripped down the Youtuber's muscular back & glutes into his crack.

"Elliott is such a good friend providing lube like that for you..." snickered Mark as he ran his fingers down Joe's back, wetting them with Elliott's cum before sliding them into Joe's swollen pucker. The Youtuber immediately whimpered from the intrusion, breathing deep and feeling his cock once again stir. "Aw yeah you like it when I twiddle your pussy huh big boy?" the superfan whispered into Joe's ear while he fingered him, "You know what I think? You weren't trying to save your friends, you're just such a cockslut that you wanted me all to yourself!" 

Joe grit his teeth at the accusation, opening his mouth to deny it only to let out a bunch of high pitched moans as Mark's fingers worked his prostate, "No-oh oh oooooh!" Hating himself for giving in but too horny to resist, every thrust into his throbbing asslips drove him further and further in heat. The Youtuber didn't realize he had arched his back in response, lifting his muscled ass into the air for Mark to molest, "Oohh god..oh oooh"

"Hahaha I knew it! Well don't worry tough guy you got me all night." Mark cackled, withdrawing his fingers and moving the fucking machine back into place. He easily slid the large dildo back into Joe's wet, gaping pucker, loving how the Youtuber's moans got louder and louder as his ass was filled. The superfan then pulled the other fucking machine into place, lining the sextoy up with Joe's mouth before pushing it forward, stretching the Youtuber's lips wide as it filled his throat. Mark then re-tied the ropes around Joe's arms and legs to keep him in place on all fours before standing back to get a good view. He noticed that Joe still had a determined look on his cum-coated face, seemingly prepared to take on what was coming. "Now that your set up, I forgot to mention that I updated the settings on these machines..." Mark announced with a grin, "10 is no longer the max power, they now go up to level 20" 

Joe's face immediately turned to worry, shaking his head frantically with the dildo lodged down his throat. He had mentally prepared himself for level 10, which already seemed impossibly fast, he could only imagine what level 20 would do to him. The Youtuber began to squirm in his bonds, looking up at Mark to see an evil grin before both turned to look at the laptop. Hearing Mark's news, the livestream chatroom already began to fill up with '20' after '20' from the eager viewers triggering the fucking machines to kick in. The two dildos began to pump into Joe faster and faster and faster until they hit level 20 slamming inside of him at a rapid pace. "NOOO-OHMM NOO-OHMmMM ARGGHHHH!" Joe cried out, his mind going blank as he felt himself cracking completely, knowing this night would break him.

\-----------------------THE MORNING AFTER

Elliott sighed as he put his car in park at the Valleyfolk office building. Memories of the day before flashing through his head - the shame of cumming over Joe and leaving him there alone & the undeniable arousal that he'd been unable to shake off. Elliott had barely gotten any sleep, tossing & turning in heat, shamefully masturbating in his bed to the image of Joe getting used & abused. He yawned as he got out of his car and approached the office front door, seeing Steve and Kevin waiting for him outside. Elliott could tell from the exhausted, dazed looks on their faces that their nights probably went about the same as his. The three of them nodded at eachother and stood for a minute in silence, not sure what to even say about the day before. "Well, can't be worse than yesterday right?" Elliott murmured with a fake laugh before sighing and opening the front door.

The trio slowly entered their office, walking through the hallway that led to the main room. They heard a slight gurgling sound getting louder and louder until they came upon Mark sitting on one of the couches, legs spread, pants & underwear down to his ankles. Between his fat hairy legs was the naked athletic frame of Joe kneeling on all fours with his head bobbing up and down in the superfan's crotch. Mark's right hand had a firm grip on Joe's hair, guiding the youtuber to suck his dick at a steady pace. Elliott, Steve & Kevin immediately froze as their eyes took in the scene. Joe looked like hell - hair disheveled, eyes glossy & tired, body covered in cum stains - clearly having spent the entire night being used by the superfan. Kevin gasped when he noticed the cock cage around Joe's dick and the giant black buttplug filling the Youtuber's hole.

"You're late..." Mark said casually with a groan, looking over at the trio while he gripped Joe's hair and forced him down harder onto his cock just to show that he could. Joe choked as the superfan's cock stretched his used throat, trying to keep up while enthusiastically slurping and sucking, not even acknowledging his friends. "You boys missed out on a good night" laughed Mark, "Took damn near all night but this guy finally learned his place...and now look at him!" To show off, the superfan yanked Joe off of his cock, holding the youtuber's head in place so that his wet dick was just inches from Joe's lips. The trio watched in shock as Joe immediately tried to lunge forward, groaning and sticking out his tongue to taste Mark's cock again. "Ah ah ah big boy, beg for daddy's dick." Mark sneered as he looked down at the Youtuber. 

"Urghh please..please daddy I'm a slut for your cock" Joe whined shamelessly in front of his friends, desperately sticking his tongue out as far as it could go. Elliott, Steve & Kevin couldn't believe that Joe had gone from their respectable masculine leader to hungry cockslut overnight. 

"Hahaha that's a good slut boy, you were meant to suck dick." Mark said, slapping Joe's face with his fat cock a few times before shoving it back down the youtuber's throat. "Lucky for you there's going to be a lot of that in your future. That livestream got records views and I'm getting texts & calls from tons of popular Youtubers dying to 'collab' with you." The superfan pulled out his phone, "Everyone from Pewdiepie to Markiplier wants a turn with that whore mouth, the Paul brothers want to spitroast you & Keemstar wants to do a big expose video on how much of a slut you are while you suck his dick." Joe just gurgled and slurped in response, totally consumed by the fat cock in front of him.

*Doorbell rings*

"Oh, speaking of collabs, your first one just arrived" snickered Mark, pulling Joe off his cock again "Be a good bitch and get the door". Joe obediently turned and slowly stood up, freezing in place when he finally made eye contact with his friends as the realization of what he had let himself become washed over him. He was immediately brought back to reality by a hard slap to his ass from Mark, "Now bitch!". Joe yelped and complied, turning from his friends and walking to the door. Pausing for a minute, he sighed and reached out his shaky hand, nervous wondering who was about to see him naked, caged and plugged. When he turned the lock, the door immediately swung open and Joe's old Sourcefed boss & fellow Youtuber Phil Defranco came barging in with a 'disappointed dad' look on his face.

"Oh shit..Phil wait I can explain.." Joe croaked weakly, his voice rough from the the endless throatfucking.

"Explain what?! How you fucked over Lee?!" Phil barked back, grabbing Joe and pushing him face first against the nearby wall. Phil got in close, bulge against Joe's naked, plugged ass, face right behind Joe's whispering in his ear, "I've been wanting your sweet ass since the Sourcefed days." He reached up around Joe and groped his pecs, smirking at the slutty whimpers coming from Joe's lips in response. Phil yanked Joe off the wall and pulled him into the couch filming room where he had been doubleteamed by the fucking machines all night, roughly pushing Joe's naked body onto the couch & ordering him to "Stay" like a dog. With a quick turn, Phil was back outside the room looking directly at Elliott & Steve, "You two, in there, NOW!". Elliott & Steve gulped, exchanging a worried look before sighing, hanging their heads as they complied and entered the couch filming room. Phil smirked at how easy he was able to give them orders, they were never this compliant even when he was their boss at Sourcefed, he exchanged a nod of respect with Mark before following Elliott & Steve into the room and slamming the door behind him.

"Well, guess we'll have to figure out something to do in the meantime..." Mark broke the silence as he stared down Kevin, "...Take off your clothes boy."

\---

"What's up you beautiful bastards!" Phil exclaimed into the camera pointing at his face while he sat on the couch, "I've got an extra special collab with some familiar faces!" He turned the camera around to reveal the image of Joe, Elliott & Steve kneeling together naked at his legs, worshipping his cock. Steve had Phil's large hairy sack in his mouth slurping and gurgling. Meanwhile Joe & Elliott were licking and sucking Phil's shaft in tandem, tongues colliding as they worked their way up to Phil's big purple cockhead. "There was no one more pissed off than me when news broke out about what these guys did to Lee.." Phil sighed out, "I brought this group together so its only fair that I help break them too.."

"Mmmpphh" Joe groaned as he slurped all over Phil's cockhead, his tongue tangling with Elliott's, looking up at eachother as they got lost in the heat of the moment. Unable to control himself, Joe pressed his lips to Elliott's and slipped his tongue inside, both Valleyfolk members passionately making out while they ran their hands over eachother's bodies.

"Ay ay lovebirds, makeout with eachother on your own time!" Phil barked, grabbing his large hard cock and slapping Joe & Elliott across their faces, disrupting the kiss. He grabbed both of their heads and forced them back on his dick, shoving the head of his cock inside Joe's mouth while Elliott joined Steve in sucking his heavy ballsack. "Now..what fun can we have next.." Phil muttered as he reached over and rummaged through his bag, smirking as he pulled out a woodle paddle, "...Perfect."

\---

"So we'll be able to book that room for the Valleyfolk Meet & Greet no problem?" Mark spoke casually on the phone to one of the production assistants at the oncoming Vidcon. Through the wall he could hear the sound of the wooden paddle followed by the loud yelps of Joe, Elliott and Steve. Damn Phil was really giving it to them good, every highpitched scream from the boys brought a smile to Mark's face. "Well looks like we're booked for Vidcon, I'm sure the fans & youtubers will be excited to see you guys.." the superfan smirked as he looked down at the naked figure of Kevin obediently sucking his cock, "I'm sure you boys will put on one hell of a show hahaha!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, I know it got rough for poor Joe but I'm sure the stud liked it more than he'd admit!
> 
> Still planning on doing more with this. Message me/comment if you have any ideas on what to do to these four guys.


End file.
